Crystalline
by Mrs Sofia Crane
Summary: The war with Gaea is over and done and Leo finds himself more alone than ever, but he knows who will put an end to his sadness. He will find her, after all he swore on the River Styx. With Festus as his Sat Nav will Leo be the only hero to ever find Ogygia twice?
1. Chapter 1: Missing

"**I'm coming back for you Calypso. I swear on the River Styx."**

**I don't know whether to carry on with this.. so pleasee tell me if I should or not**

**Rate & Review pleasee c:**

* * *

Leo should have been happy, or maybe relieved after all that had led up to the defeat of Gaia. So much loss and sacrifice had been faced, Leo hadn't felt this lost and, well, destitute since his mother died. He found himself drifting away from the remaining seven, he was unable to speak with the energy that he once had and he couldn't bare seeing the concerned look his friends gave him when he stumbled over jokes. The battle had changed everyone. But there was something else, a hole in his heart where his longing for Calypso grew with each passing and an agonising pain that was a constant reminder of his promise on the River Styx and the amount of time that had passed since he made the oath.

He was going to find her.

Unconsciously, Leo reached into the pocket of his brown chinos and took out a small linen parcel. He unwrapped the material, catching a fragrance that still clung to it. Her smell, like warm beach air and fresh fruit Leo found it almost intoxicating. A wave of emotion wasged over him, enotions Leo can only describe of as love. He looked down at his other hand, in it was a tiny shard of crystal that was his only hope to ever find her again.

He mentally slapped himself out of his melancholy attitude .

"Jesus Valdez.. you're as bad as Zhang whenever Hazel wasn't in a two metre radius of him." Leo sighed.. he kinda missed them.

Bringing the crystal to his lips he inhaled deeply before taking off into camp.

"Right, time to find Festus"


	2. Chapter 2: Festus gets an Upgrade

Here's chapter 2 of meh storeh, hope you enjoy it! It's longer than the last one and I just hope i've done Leo justice! Sorry its been a while I've had computer issues and painfully boring english essays to write:/

I've added POVs!

Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, if I did I would live in my own Camp Half Blood.

Review pleasee!

* * *

-Leo's POV-

I felt almost optimitic about getting on with my quest, that is until I saw the state of Festus. Now don't get me wrong the poor bodyless guy was already pretty beat up from the countless amount of attacks Gaea and her army personally inflicted on him (seriously what do they have against living mechanical automaton dragons anyway) but this was just ridiculous. He was dented beyond recognition, I knew keeping him in the stables was a bad idea, man those horses hated him more than Gaea.

"Hey big guy look at you, don't worry I'll get you fixed up and I'll get you a new body. How's that sound?" I crouched down and rubbed his snout.

Festus squeaked and blew steam in aggreement.

I dragged him out of the stables, ignoring the celebratory whinnies the horses made as we left, into the courtyard outside the Hephaestus cabin. I took out my sacred Archimedes sphere and took of my tool belt and laid them out infront of me.

"Alright Festus, open wide," He did so and I had a proper look at the internal damage.

"Oh jeez Festus..." I looked up into his eyes and saw the rubys in them were completely burned out.

Unscrewing all of his drill-like teeth, I climbed inside and set to work on replacing bolts and wires in the tangled mess of circuits that allowed him to breathe fire. I reached out and grabbed my Archimedes sphere, or should I call that Archimedes' Archimedes sphere.. hmm anyway I gave it a quick spin and took out a coil of wire and a string of solder. After condensing the coil to make it into a sping mechanism for the back of his throat, I then added a wicked fully-automatic barrelled machine gun style'thing' that fired just about anything from arrows to forks.

"There you go, you can breathe fire and well thoroughly obliterate anything in sight!" I climbed out of his mouth just as some of the Hephaestus cabin were coming back.

"Hi Leo! Wow look what you'v done with Festus! Don't you look lovely?" Sophie gasped enthousiastically whilst stroking Festus' nose.

Sophie came to the Hephaestus cabin a ear before me apparently, she was pretty with long chocolate-coloured hair that curled into ringlets and bright green eyes that stood out against her pale, freckle-dusted skin, but she had a long scar reaching from the corner of her mouth to her ear. The scar was from a burn, though she has never told anyone how she got it.

"Leo, do you like my new piercing?" She asked me, tapping her nose and winking. Another thing about Sophie, se has err quit a few piercings and tattoos.

"Anymore and you'll be made of metal!" I turned to the rest of my half brothers and sisters. "Hey guys, do you thin you can help me ather metal for Festus' new body, any scrap you can find whilst me and Sophie work on his skeleton?"

They all nodded before scattering in different directions. Spinning my Archimedes sphere I proceded in collecting bolts, cogs and steel framing, and then we set to work, soldering wires and making internal organs, I couldn't help but feel like Frankenstein making my monster.

After only a few hours we had finished and the others were returning dragging tonnes of metal, my hope in finding Calpso was growing and I coulcn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Connection

**New chapter!*yayyyy* Sorry for my inconsistency, but yeah **

**I still don't own percy jackson, or leo *sighh* if I did though, well I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?;)**

**Let's begin!**

The whole camp was alive with the sound of metal against metal, a constant clatter, and the sight and smell of solder filled the air. The half-bllods had retreated to the edge of the forest, trying to escape the over powering eye-watering smell but for the Hephaestus cabin, it was intoxicating. Their ADHD has never been more useful until now, they jumped around Festus, hammering here and tightening there with as much energy as a child at Christmas. Leo was busy working on Festus' face still, murmuring to him as he polished. He took out the rubies from Festus' eye sockets, they were burnt and looked like mouldy cherries, he shrugged as he tossed them behind his shoulder.

_'I could sure us Hazel right now,' _He thought to himself, Hazel was Leo's very best friend though it wasn't always like that as he used to like her. Alot. But since Calypso, he didn't see her as anything more than his friend, because he had remembered what true love is and found it in her.

He spun his Archimedes sphere and hoped his request would work whcih thankfully it did as out popped a whole bunch of red translucent candy wrappers. He grinned to himself; jackpot.

Now for his favourite part; he set his hands on fire, watching with sparkling eyes as the plastic began to melt into a jell-o like consistency. He moulded the putty into marble- sized spheres and placed them into the eye sockets, letting the wires stab into them. They weren't rubies, but they sure as Hades looked cool.

"Alright guys, the moment we've all been waiting for!" He grinned up at his brothers and sisters. They all nodded (and squealed) enthousiastically and took hold of Festus' head, lifting him Atlas style. Slowly, surely, they attached it; wire by wire, bolt by bolt.

And finally, they soldered on the last component of the control panel. They were finished. Everyone took a step back to admire each of their own craftsmanship, it was patchwork brilliance. Then they all broke out into applause, they all managed to recreate a legend- a pretty proud moment to be fair.

"It looks amazing," Sophie breathed, in awe.

"I know, you guys did a great job." Leo replied, with an air of pride about it.

"Hey, we all did this, you included Leo! Don't think we couldn't have done this without you!" She punched him playfully on the arm as he feigned injury.

The were both silent for a moment, a breeze crept through them.

"You think you're going to find her?" Sophie asked, suddenly quiet.

"Of course I do, I have to I can't live without her... no seriously, I can't I swore on the River Styx!" He grinned, before he looked to the ground sadly.

"I love her.."

Meanwhile

Calypso had never felt this way before, of course she hurt and missed all the other heroes but with Leo it was just so.. intense. She spent each morning staring out to sea, hoping to catch a glympse of a boat or anything, she just wanted Leo back, she didn't even care bout getting off the island anymore. It was day 107, or so her tally showed her, as she carved another line onto the wall of her home.

The reason she still hoped and had faith in him was because she knew. She felt it. As Leo was drifting away from he, waving, Calypso started crying, her heart hurt. But then, another pain, an intsense burning as if someone was stabbing her with a flaming dagger. It was then that she knew the promise he had made, that's waht keeps her hopes up each day. She still wore jeans each day as a reminder, they made her smile to think of how far they'd come from then. She tossed her hair behind her back as she gazed at the horizon once more before turning away to tend to her garden.

"La la la laaa.." She sung to herself absent-mindedly. That's when she saw two huge, dirty boots. "Oh! Hephaestus, good to see you!" She gasped.

"Indeed, and yourself," He smiled crookedly, just like Leo's... she inwardly shook her head. _"Wake up! He's talking to you!" _Her eyes snapped upwards.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said my child that Leo hasn't given up hope yet."

She gave a small smile befo- "Yet?!" She felt tears welling, a bit prematurely.

"Indeed, for you see the task ahead of him will be hard, as he will go it alone, he will face monsters and gods of the air, whether he fails or succeeds this quest is up to you."

"What do you mean, sir, 'Up to me'?"

"You and my son share a greater connection than you thought Calypso, one you formed unconsiously."

"But I don't-" She looked up with a quizzical look but he was already gone. _"What can he mean...?"_

Back to Leo we go

"Go on Festus, test yourself out!" Leo encouraged as Festus wheezed and clicked, moving his neck and wings, accidentally setting a tree on fire and shooting arrows at the horse stable, that has to be a kind of karma.

_"It shouldn't be long now, tomorrow hopefully all I need is provisions and my crystal... where is that anyway?"_ Leo's mind was whirring.

"Leo are you ok?" Sophie asked, remarking on Leo's questioning look.

"Urm yeah, I think.. Hey do you know where I put my crystal?" Leo inquired, with a worried look in his eyes.

"I can't say that I''ve seen it anywhere.. Anyways, i'm sure it'll turn up, come on to dinner you need rest and sleep we can look for it in the morning ok?" Sophie gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah ok. Hey Soph? Thanks, you've been a big help this means.. this means so much to me. I can't pay you back enough!"

Sophie bit her lip and nodded before looking away. "What are frineds for right?"

Sophie and Leo both made there way to dinner, just as the moon was rising. And yet, something in Sophie's hand glinted in the moonlight..


	4. Chapter 4: All Hades Broke Loose

**YAY FOR QUICK UPDATES!**

**Do I get a cookie? Please? c:**

All Hades had broke loose; books, blueprints, tool kits and drawers law scattered all through the Hephaestus cabin, the bunker was a mess of up-turned furniture. Leo just could not find the tiny shard of crystal, his only hope of navigating his way to Ogygia and it was no where to be seen. His frustration was beyond high, he checked Festus' brain once more before he slumped down running his hands through his curly hair.

"Why... I'm so sorry Calypso.." He murmured to the ground, at a loss for words.

_"Oh Leo..."_

"Calypso?!" He shot up, looking around manicly before shaking his head. "Oh great, now I'm going crazy too."

He dropped back down.

_"Find me.."_

"What the Tatarus?!" Something definately wasn't right.

Sophie sat on the grass, biting her lip like she always did whenever she was worried. She watched Leo from a distance as he tore the cabin apart before he almost collapsed next to Festus.

_"He looks so lost.. What have I done?" _Reaching into her short's pocket, she took out the crystal. _"I don't want him to find her, I want him- me!.. But..." _

Closing he hand again, she lay back and stared at the sky._ "Oh Leo.." _Silent tears formed in her glittering eyes as she held the crystal out infront of her, watching the rainbow spectrum bounce across the fragments. _"So beautiful.."_

She let a single tear fall as she made her way down the hill, crystal in hand.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Leo glanced up at the sound of Sophie's voice, forcing a smile.

"Very funny, bullring." She snorted.

"As much as I love the whole lumberjack look you've got going on here, you need a shave mister" Sophie grinned sitting down next to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something glisten in her hand.

"I have something that belongs to you Leo" She suddenly sounded sad although, Leo didn't understand why.

She tossed him the crystal, he caught it with a sudden burst of energy as if he had come back to life.

"Sophie Robertson you are beyond the best I can't even- wait.. why did you have it?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

She blushed a little, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry Leo, I'm so sorry" And then, she ran.

Leo looked down at the crystal in his hand, confused, but then looked up- watching Sophie go. _"Oh Hades.."_

**A/N Just a little short chapter as a bit of a teaser really, I'm so happy with all the reviews I'm getting from you guys, it means so much. This is the first proper story I've ever written, I didn't even expect to get one review! Thank you so much Half Bloods, this is for you :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Clouds

**Long awaited! Sorry for the delay! It's short and bad and late I'm sorry I know, I'm mad at myself too..:(**

* * *

"Sophie wait!" I shouted after her, following her as she ran. "Sophie!"

"Leo please just.." She stopped abruptly in front of me, almost causing me to crash into her, but instead I tripped and fell head first into a fence. "Oh my god Leo are you alright?"

I forced myself upwards to meet her gaze. She blushed as my eyes searched hers.

"Why d'you do it Soph?" She looked away, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear just for it to flop back forward.

"You said you two are in love right? That you, that you thought she was perfect in every way, that she was 'the one'?"

I nodded as I crouched down in front of her, meeting her eye level.

A tear ran down her nose as she murmured "I'm glad." I caught it.

We both studied it on my finger for a while, letting the silence set in and the calm to come, for once in my life I was able to not fidget.. man that was one fascinating tear.

I cupped her cheek as I tucked her unruly hair back also, she leaned into it slightly but still maintained watery eye contact with me. Suddenly, I felt her shift forward and before I knew it I found a Sophie had attached itself to my mouth. Her lips were moist with lip balm, tasting of strawberries and salt. A pulled away from her before I let her put our foreheads together. She sniffled, we were both looking down as a tear hit the ground.

"I'm sorry I-" We both started.

"You go fir-""Go on."

I let out a breathy laugh, and leant back, she was.. smiling?

"Leo, I really hope that you find your Calypso it sounds like you need each other.. however I guess that kiss keeps me in the running right?" She laughed and left, leaving me absolutely dumbstruck.. what in Hades' name just happened?

Mentally punching myself, I admired the crystal in my hand. This is it, tomorrow I'll set off to find her.. wow. I ran to my cabin, I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

*COCKADOODLEDOOOOO*

The sunlight was only just setting fire to the sky as I ran out that morning, attaching my braces and trying not to step on the brown laces of my worn dark brown timberlands.. needless to say it didn't end well, I found myself head butting a poor tree nymph as I somersaulted to the ground.

"Ow.. Oops sorry.." I blushed and scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.

She glared at me before saying what I think was some pretty harsh nature profanities and then proceeded by making my fingers sprout leaves.. great.

Festus was a moving around the courtyard which really surprised me considering he set fire to himself so many times because of the strong friction of metal scales as he turned whilst I was repairing him. I decided not to question it as I climbed onto his tail and walked up him, checking everything twice no three times, just in case. Once I'd reached his head, he stopped moving which allowed me to open his err skull and access the computer style programming inside. Towards the front, there was an empty casing, that in theory would set on fire once the crystal was placed in it, melting it so that his eyes can literally absorb the information and basically act like a regular GPS. Ahhh mechanics it all makes sense so much.

I placed the crystal inside, I crossed everything and slowly... I lowered my finger down and.. poked it. Nothing. Great. Again. Nothing. Again. Nothing.. Brilliant I knew it wasn't the engineering that was the problem (I mean come on,_ I_ made it), so I just you know tried matches.. which worked.. oh gee.

Festus came alive and I grew so excited, I climbed off of him again to say goodbye to everyone. Lots of hugs blah blah blah the Aphrodite daughters gave me a hamper stashed with food, one even kissed me on the cheek. I have to admit that that may have made my ego hit an all new level of arrogance. My watch hit eight and Festus squeaked at me, saying something like "On your first exit, turn right" but I was still scanning for Sophie.. no goodbye. Oh.

"Come on Festus, let's fly" I rubbed his head as I gripped the metal in pure exhilaration, I gave one last wave to the camp and then we were in the clouds.

Though I was excited, Sophie still bothered me.. where was she? Did I make it awkward between us? Needless to say I didn't here the ominous clunking sound coming from the trunk on Festus' back.


	6. A N TIME

**A/N Time**

**So, ok just to address a few things.. SPOILERS I can't really say what's going to happen because that will ruin it and stuff so just bare with, the chapters will come! I've been really weighed down with English CATs and such (Macbeth and Jekyll & Hyde are like embedded in to my memory, permanently:() so's anyways ya xD I just know you'll love what's to come, I'm going all Rick Rioden on you ahaha**

**Just one more thing for cecld16, ok right I've put Calypso and Leo in my description and tags haven't I? Not Leo and OC so don't lose faith I hope you'll enjoy what's to come more then:)**

**Oh and just one more other thing;) I have a deviantart account (woo) my username is SofiaThree and I have various pictures up already which were for one of my favourite fanfictions ever, its a Batman one so I don't know how interested ya'll Half Bloods will be in it but I really recommend it! Chek out The Tale Of Becky Quinn by Becky Quinn-the-one-and-only! **

**Thanks guys, love ya see ya soonnn!:)**


	7. Chapter 6: Well that was Unexpected

I thought thinks were going pretty well until I realized we were coming in closer and closer contact with the ground and we were getting faster. It was at the moment that I also noticed the clunking noise that was noise extremely loud.

"Oh great." Was the only think I remember at that point, though to be honest I was a bit too stressed to be remembering my every word.

_ANYWAY._

We were plummeting down. Fast. And somewhere in the panicking process I'd set myself on fire. Way to keep a cool head Leo [;))))))))]. I knew that the noise coming from around Festus' tail had something to do with it, I let go of the controls to heard up there. Festus creaked as he tried to regain control of his wings, something was wrong.. the wings seemed too.. flimsy.

I climbed up him, using his scales as steps I had a spanner in my mouth and a screwdriver at hand. The first thing I noticed was that the trunk attached to his back was completely broken, all my supplies were gone and my tool box I had absolutely nothing left. The lid was missing, the hinges were completely severed but there was something in the nooks of the base, I gripped onto a scale and scraped a bit of it up, rubbing it between my thumb and forefinger. Was that.. ash?

I looked around me, nothing seemed to be burnt elsewhere (other than at the front where I was) it was strange there weren't any lamps or Greek fire in the trunk I wouldn't need any matches or lighters when I have Festus and myself I was totally confused.

There was a loud squawk coming from one of the wings and Festus gave an alarmed squeak which made me shiver as though it was nails down a blackboard. Sticking my screwdriver and spanner edge into a scale panel I sidestepped over to the sound, keeping my body as close to the metal as possible so I didn't go flying off, checking below I saw how much time we had left, that was.. very little. Festus' wing was hanging off on one end and due to this, the hinges on the other end were seconds from ripping off, they appeared to have been cut at, brutally, chunks were missing out of it and there was a feather sticking out of a washer, it was red and drifted into yellow and the tip was outlined in blue like fire. I stuck it into the buckle on my braces and prepared myself to try and pull the wing inwards. I brought my feet up, grunting with manliness, obviously, and managed to grip either side of the severed hinge and I shimmied myself off. I shut my eyes as I felt the air threaten to take me with it, I swung myself inwards, conscious that my life basically rested on one hinge. I slid upwards, still with one foot on either side of the wing, once I reached the hinge I stabbed my spanner edge into either side of it. Now came the really manly part; the sea was coming closer and closer I thanked myself for letting Festus make us fly high, I tightened my grip on both and tried to ignore the fact that my hands kept slipping due to sweat, I started to pull with my feet by arms and legs strained under pressure. Black spots started forming in my eyes as the winds edged closer and closer. There was a satisfying crash as the hinge slotted into itself and I let myself relax. Oops.

Before I knew what was happening I had slipped and was hanging off of Festus watching my hands slowly slip. On the upside quite literally we were moving away from the scary sea that was looking more and more pretty with every metre but still, I knew that if I tried to pull myself up I would most probably slip so I ruled that option out quickly. What can I do?!

"OW!" I gasped (totally not high pitched or anything..), something had cut my fingers and instinctively I shot my hand back.. I let go, oops again. I was swinging on one hand on a screwdriver that was slowly bending under my weight. The same thing cut my again but this time on my other hand, it didn't let go luckily I didn't either. I felt it tugging on my hand, which kinda scared me I really wasn't in the mood to have my hand eaten by some water monster or whatever this thing was. I felt a sharper tug and suddenly I was being dragged, this thing was really strong! It let go of me as I clambered back onto Festus and crossed my legs, the cut ran across both sides of just one finger it was quite deep and triangular, only it was missing a side. I looked up, forgetting about my rescuer (or maybe my soon to be murderer 50/50 really).

"Woah, I wasn't expecting that." My mouth agape, it was a bird. It was red all over with feathers just like the one I found, it had really long tail feathers that curled round at the ends and weird blue feathers on it's head that also curled round to look like a crown. It held it's head high and had an almost golden beak, it's purple eyes appeared to be assessing me. It had long black eyelashes that looked like coal and it's legs and claws were also black. It was a really beautiful bird.

I rolled onto my knees and started moving towards it holding a hand out. It watched me doing so and then decided to follow suit but it was limping though there were no obvious injuries. It closed it's eyes as it allowed my to stroke it's head.

"You're a Phoenix aren't you?" It made a soft cawing sound, that and the eyelashes led me to come to the conclusion that she was a girl.. yes I really am that good at biology.

"I think I'll call you... Hessie." It looked up at me with a freaky-intense stare. "What? Aft-After Hestia?!" It appeared to mull it over before nodding, how human this bird was really scared me. "Ok Hessie.. I guess you're coming along with me then aren't you?" I mumbled as I set off melting the hinges in place.

This journey better not turn into some free for all coach trip or I'll really start to lose it.. I hope this bird better not want dropping off somewhere...


	8. Chapter 7: The Prophecy

It was at least midnight when Festus finally landed, after I searched for hours and hours whilst Hessie slept peacefully behind me. She was really turning out to be a great help after all. No. As soon as he hit the floor he fell asleep, which was great as it meant that I could take diagnostics to see how well he's functioning internally without him whining and getting so stressed that he splatters oil in my face, I swear for an automaton he was _the _biggest hypochondriac. But on the downside, his sudden jolt woke Hessie up and, much to my delight, she was wide awake and raring to go _and_pecking at my ear every minute.

"What is it Hessie? Jeez wouldya leave me alone for a sec?" I sighed, finally giving in and responding.

She grabbed my and spun me around.

"Hess- Oh."

Standing before me where to cloaked figures and even though they were shrouded by the shadows I could tell that they were powerful, no scrap that, they were Gods and.. they were smirking at me. I tried to swallow, because I thought it fit the mood kinda well but, well, I failed and ended up choking which I could tell, made their smirks widen.

"Hello,_ Leo Valdez_" It was an old-sounding voice though it was very strong and, why do they always have to know your name for Gods' sake?

"Urm hi, I don't mean to be rude or anything but who are you both?"

The second one stepped forward, into the moonlight and lowered its hood. It was a woman, she looked ageless, literally she could've been a million year old or just 20 and I wouldn't be able to tell. I looked at her hand and saw she was holding a spindle that was when I noticed her skin; it was as almost navy with pearl-white star tattoos all over, though they were moving like well like stars would in the sky. I realized that they were arranging into clusters, no, constellations, no wait, galaxies. I watched as they swept across her hand and disappeared then moments later, showed up on her face. It was really mesmerizing. Her eyes put me on edge though, they were mainly black but with no pupils but instead had a circular crack in the middle with blinding yellow light shining through. Her hair was spiky and layered, going down to her elbows, and it was the exact colour of the crack in her eyes.

Her starry smirk faded as she addressed me. "I am Ananke, I am all that surrounds you; the entire existence on this planet would never have been if it weren't for me and my utter boredom. Floating round, alone, in a void for all eternity doesn't seem like much fun does it?"

"Wait so you're saying that everything exists because you got a little lonely?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Right.. and you a-"

"Wait!.. Ok now say that again." The man jumped in and shushed me.

"What I just.. What?"

"You missed it!"

"Are you ok man?"

"Just perfect.. and I, I am Chronos!"

"WAT." I jumped back and armed myself with a stick.

"No, no not that Kronos, I'm another one."

"Don't people generally confuse you?"

"Different spelling."

"Ah.. so, who actually are you Mr Chronos, sir?"

"Time."

"Urm.. I think it's 1:15"

"No, no, I am time, infinite order, I control the _chrono_logy of all things. I helped Ananke create the cosmos."

"I thought you were on your own"

"Yeah… well.."

-CONTINUE-

"So when you say you created, like, everything.. no offence and all but where the Hades were you when we had to battle Gaia?! You could've shot stars at her or something.."

"And destroyed _Earth _in the process? We couldn't do that it is against my partner." Chronos said, gesturing to Ananke as if I were stupid, though to be fair, I didn't really understand too well what was going on.

"He is right, though you may not know me well you should know my daughters you and your friends have crossed paths with them many times I had to change their minds just to visit you now," She saw my brow furrow even more so continued. "My daughters are the Fates, Leo."

_"Woah what? Major plot twist," _I thought to myself._ "Though it does explain the spindle in her hand.. the family business."_

"W-w-wait a sec you still haven't told me, what are you here for?"

"Ah yes.._ that_" This time Chronos decided to explain as his expression grew dark, yikes. "The Gods are in danger Mr Valdez and worse yet, Olympus is fading."

"What do you mean fading? And why are you telling me this? Have you told the others? What does that mean? Why can't you do anything?"

"Hestia's flame has dies out we do not know how, but we know how to save them. And as for the others you talk about, you are the only one of the Seven who isn't hm… _retired_" Chronos responded.

"If you know how to save them, why haven't you already? Wait what do you mean _'isn't retired' _I'm basically going on vacation right-"

"It has been foretold," Ananke cut in. "By me in fact so no spoilers for you. Even Miss Dare knows not of this prophecy.. why only now, in this very minute is it being knitted into the very fabric of your destiny. But I won't tell you what it it… yet.. nope.. oh all right then if you insist."

I stared at her; mouth agape, in total disbelief as she prepared herself to look as voodoo as the Oracle.

_"You of fire shall go forth with a flame_

_Your love, the one you shall finally claim_

_The inked tells a story that isn't all that it seems_

_As Olympus fades at the hands of mortal schemes_

_You will fail to gain what you thought you need_

_Your hand alone can for fill the deed"_

I hadn't really believed that Oracles turned that creepy.. until now. Holy Hades she glowed green I really didn't expect that.. just wow. I think I need a moment.

-Normal POV-

"How was that? Did I rhyme okay? First time I've said it out loud and all.." Ananke turned to Chronos rather sheepishly.

"No no it was great you really nailed it." Chronus grinned patting her on the shoulder. "What did you think Leo? ..what's wrong with him?"

Leo simply raised a weak thumbs up at them as he slumped to the ground looking rather white.

"Now Leo, it is up to you know, everyone is relying on you alone to save Olympus, so no pressure!.. But seriously, everyone, just remember your Father and well Calypso she needs you too."

And just like that, they were gone, leaving Leo, Hessie and Festus alone to well save everything. Good luck with that..


	9. Chapter 8: Decisions, Decisions

It's finally time I replied to you wonderful people who reviewed! I'm really sorry!

So firstly toooo Totalbooknerd13: Thank you sosososo much for all the reviews and staying with the story so far! I really like reading what you have to say about my chapters it makes my day!

Now tooo cecld16: muhahahaha you'll just have to wait and see where it goes! but ya I'm not wasting your time here ;)

Nowww ItsWayPastMyBedtime1 and Aj11: welllllllllllllllll you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store hehehehe maybe no one is who they seem to be? we'll never know...

And toooo ELI.J2: Gracias por la revisión, sí que voy a publicar más a menudo.. Lo siento por mi retraso y mi mal español :/ pero gracias c:

Toooo readingismagic (nice username btw;)): thank you for reviewing! it means alot and yes i'm going to persevere and battle this story to the death.. or well the end ahaha

Andddd kingofnerdssince2013 (all hail you and long live the king!): i know i'm pretty awful at writing like omg aha and thank you for the cookie! (and reviewing ;)) and ya they have chicken now who new? (I was eating dinner at the time of writing it aha take inspiration from your surroundings and all that hehe)

Now tooooo The Jesteress: thanks for reviewing and I agree completely, Leo never gets respect so hopefully he'll gain some now! and Caleo is totally my OTP too, ranking higher than Percabeth on my list dare I say ;)

And finallyyyy to all the guys who have favourited and followed my story; THANK YOU! It means so much that you have and I hope I don't disappoint with my bad grammar anymore but i'm not holding my breath ;)))

* * *

-Leo's POV-

I can't remember when I finally went to sleep last night, but low and behold I've found myself blinking in the sunlight of a new day. In the early hours of this morning I had a crazy visit from the two most important Gods of all time they made Gaea's notorious sleepy chats look as powerful as a pink butterfly hitting you in the face. And if that wasn't ominous enough they then tell me that the fate of our God orientated world is fading and I'm the only one who can save pretty much everything. To say the least it was kinda heavy for a bedtime story.

But right now I really couldn't care less, I was angry. Not at whatever caused this but at the Gods themselves I've been living under the shadow of the 'greater' heroes the ones they deemed more worthy because of the amount of monsters they killed, don't get me wrong I'm not bitter at any of the Six I just feel tossed aside like I belong in my Dad's scrap yard. Though even on the quest to defeat Gaea I never did fit in really and I tried so hard but I suppose I just grated on them. None of us ever chose to be a demigod and all of a sudden we're expected to run errands for our immortal family, what kind of life is that? Plus we get judged on our parent's actions and punished for them, why in Hades' name would anyone think it's a good idea to imprison a girl on an island all alone for eternity because she stuck by her father, a trait that we as demigods have to live by?.. I just… want Calypso to be set free.

And that is the decision I 'm facing right now, whether I should go and find whatever is needed to make Olympus less transparent, I'm guessing it's a box of magical matches or something. Or whether I should go and find Calypso. I know we aren't that far away now, the searing pain in my chest has subsided by quite a bit and I'm dying to pursue with my curiosity and find Ogygia, but what kind of a reunion would that be?

_'Hey Calypso, yes indeed I came back for you, but no mechanical café yet. Nope but we are just a hop skip and a jump away from a perilous and life-threatening quest to save the people who have kept you trapped on this island for so long!'_

I can feel the punch already, but… I know what I must do.


End file.
